challengetowinfandomcom-20200214-history
D'lish Donut
D'lish Donut (sometimes spelled as D'lish Doughnut) is a former contestant for The Shopkins Game Again. He was the first person to be eliminated in TSGA, getting 573 dislikes. His record of dislikes was broken by Mike Rophone (1455 dislikes) in episode 6. In the TSGA intro, D'lish Donut is shown with a surprised or scared look on his face. He, Miss Sprinkles, and Crown Jules created W.O.A.H. Bunch, but D'lish Donut was eliminated shortly after. D'lish Donut came back in Battle for TSG as a contestant. He is currently a member of Team Lippy Lips! D'lish Donut also reminded the voters in Lick Your Way to Freedom and Fortunate Ben to use brackets when commenting. Personality D'lish Donut is somewhat rude and irritable in TSGA. He didn't get along very well with any of the other contestants in The Shopkins Game Again, like Miss Sprinkles and Tocky Cuckoo Clock. However, in Battle for TSG, D'lish Donut is more considerate and thoughtful of other contestants, especially his teammates. He has been seen getting along with Saucy Pan, looking out for Top Table, calling Wobbles his "brother", attempting to inspire and rally his teammates to win a challenge, and finding everyone climbing Bella to be disrespectful to her. He believes everyone should be treated with respect and not as objects. Generally, D'lish Donut is a rational person. However, when provoked, he easily becomes emotional and angry, and usually resorts to yelling, such as his interactions with Wobbles wanting to blow up Top Table. Trivia *Interestingly, D'lish Donut has filling but also has a hole. This is not normal for real-life donuts. *D'lish Donut's mouth is his donut hole, behaving similarly to an actual mouth. *D'lish Donut was the only new contestant not to switch teams in "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know" (being eliminated first). *He is one of the three TSGA contestants who are food items, along with Fiona Fries and Wobbles. *D'lish Donut was the only male contestant to be eliminated in TSGA. *Before TSGA 6, D'lish Donut had gotten the most dislikes ever (573 dislikes). However, as of TSGA 6, Mike Rophone has gotten the most dislikes ever, at 1455. *D'lish Donut, along with Kooky Cookie and Strawberry Kiss, is one of the only three contestants to die off-screen, being killed by Lala Lipstick Speaker Box and used as a 'cake'. **He was the first contestant to die off-screen in TSGA. **His 'blood' is cherry filling, as stated by Lala Lipstick. *In D'lish Donut's original design, he was armless. *D'lish Donut's favorite screen is Skyanna-shaped. *He's the only new contestant to be eliminated first. *So far, he hasn't killed anyone. *In Lick Your Way to Freedom, D'lish Donut is shown to be angry with the viewers that tend to cast their votes incorrectly. He then proceeds to inform the viewers to be more careful. *Since then, his voice (saying, "Don't forget to use brackets!") always accompanies Four's voice when giving instructions on how to vote at the end of an episode. *Even though he is a donut, he looks a lot like a bagel. Category:Battle For TSG Characters